Bloody Battle
by x-Cellar . Door-x
Summary: A story where murder is a game and the prize is survival...Battle Royale by Koushun Takami
1. Chapter 1

Her feet slipped from under her, her knees hit the coarse sand. Her chest heaving, the only sound was the pound of her heart racing, trying to burst from her.

She looked down at her hands. They were covered with something, at first it didn't connect. How could it? But that couldn't change it, all her wishing couldn't change the fact that her hands were covered, dripping with her best friend's blood. The best friend she had loved so desperately that she agreed to do what he asked. That still didn't change it. Nothing could take it away, she could wash it from her hands a thousand times, but nothing could change that it was there once. Nothing could change that she had…

"Riezo…" She whimpered, tears streaming down her face.

Her mind went to all the times she could have told him, could have said those three little words… Those words she'd now never be able to say. If only she hadn't been so scarred, so stupid, so…

If only she hadn't of done it.

But he had asked her to!

It didn't matter; he was the only person she truly cared about and she…

She still…

She let out a heavy sob. Damn this game, this stupid, meaningless killing. Her hand shot up to the metal collar that was around her neck, choking her. She tugged at it, but it didn't give.

She felt a sudden pain in the back of her head,

Her eyes flashed red.

She fell into a bloody heap.

"Game Over",

He said with a grin that was laced with malice, as he took out a small piece of paper and scratched out a name.

Female Student#3, Suzuki Ato.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes flitted open, he had spent the night in a cave as far from any danger zones he could find. But all of it was a danger zone now, wasn't it?

He shook his head vigorously. No time for that kind of thinking.

These people you had grown up with, spent every childhood memory with, they are no longer friends. They are trying to kill you. Just like you were them. That's the way it is now.

You want to go home.

You want to survive.

You will kill.

You _will _kill.

That's all there is to it.

The announcement played though the woods. Sensei reading off the names with a cruel glee.

It doesn't matter.

It just betters _your_ chances.

He took out a pen and crossed out the names. Trying to forget that he knew them. Trying to pretend it was some grim news paper article. Sad but not touching him. Not his friends. Not his life changed. He stood and gathered his things. Packing the tea-pot he had gotten for his weapon (which had actually come to some use) and the butcher knife he had taken from Suki. Who had sat next to him in class.

_Had. _

But that was another life ago, wasn't it?

He crept in the bushes, trying to remain hidden at all times. If he was hidden he was safe. He didn't know where he was going, but his cave had recently been made a danger zone. The collar around his neck seemed to tighten every time he thought about it. Forget it.

Then he stopped cold. His heart, which had been racing, paused. The moment hung in time. Like in slow motion. There she was. Pinned to a tree, crucified by arrows. This girl who he had been in love with. Who every late night fantasy was centered around. Who he never had the courage to ask out. To even talk to . There she was. Dead and bleeding.

But wait.

He saw it.

A moment.

Was it wishful thinking?

No it wasn't, she had taken a breath.

A gasp.

If that?

He ran to her. Pulling her off her cross, yanking the arrows out. He wrists. Her chest. Her legs. The attacker had been an excellent marksmen. But she survived. She was alive. He clutched her close to his chest. Her blood flowing, his shirt absorbing it. He used his last bandages and wrapped all the points that she had been hit. He felt her breath on his cheek, short rasping breathes. Blood dripped from her mouth, her hair caked with dirt and blood. But she still looked like an angel. She was truly flawless.

But another person will weigh you down.

You'll never win carrying her on your back.

Dump her.

He shook his head again. What was he thinking? This game was taking over him. He didn't care if he won, she was with him. It could take him as long as he went down fighting for her. Her who would never had seen him, never noticed him, if he hadn't found her.

He carried her to the nearest cave. Laying her down and watching silently as she slept.

He awoke the next morning to find her gone. Only a bloody blanket left behind. A fast recovery… But she was gone. Was she? He stepped outside and glanced around. Seeing nothing. And he would see nothing.

A flash appeared before his eyes, a swirl of black. Hair? He couldn't think as pain seared through his chest. Suki's knife. He stumbled forward. His legs hardly able to hold him. He fell to his knees. He felt something warm drip down his cheek, warm and red dripping from his eye.

The last thing he saw was her, his love. Walking into the distance, crossing something off a sheet of paper.

Male Student #14,

Chiko Ho

You should have listened.

_Stupid. _


End file.
